


Among the Stars

by UndineDivine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Smut, F/F, If anything stay for the sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Lesbian rock monsters from outer space, Masturbation, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oh my god what have I become, Please Don't Hate Me, Science Fiction, Seriously guys the only thing cannon about this is the steven universe plot, Seriously other than the diamonds there are no other SU characters... yet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndineDivine/pseuds/UndineDivine
Summary: If you came for the cannon I've got bad news for you...This story follows the journey of a fusion lost to the rebellion.As we know all the Rose Quartz gems left by Pink Diamond have been imprisoned, frozen in time- all with the exception of Steven's mother who led the battle for the planet earth. But what if she wasn't the only exception? What if one more got away and managed to find a new life among the stars?In a story about loss, purpose, confusion, and love- a Rose Quartz and a Blue Pearl search themselves for all these things. Will they find it? Or will the past hunt them down?





	1. Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I'm not so good at summaries so thank you for even clicking on this in the first place! Let me make this clear- this is a story that has NO OTHER CHARACTERS OF STEVEN UNIVERSE. It follows the cannon to a point, but then veers off on a completely different path. The only Steven Universe characters in this story (so far) are the Diamonds. I was hit with inspiration regarding an OC/OCs I created and a small background turned into a full blown story. Of course I still consider it a fanfiction because it follows the plot/story line of the amazing universe created by Rebecca Sugar. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, the plot/story line, or the Steven Universe Characters. I only own my OCs. I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> Rated E for future chapters.

 

>  

Rumors chittered through the base. 

 

 “Could it be true?”

 

“Of course not,” came the reply. “No one could shatter a diamond.”

 

“I heard it was one of us that did it.”

 

“A Rose Quartz? Don’t be absurd.” 

 

RQ1847 hung her head. She couldn’t listen anymore. It seemed that none of her sisters wanted to face the reality of the situation. With rumors flying that Pink Diamond had been shattered, and all her beloved Rose Quartzes gathered by Yellow Diamond in one room, how could this be anything but negative?

 A hand was placed on her shoulder, and RQ1847 jumped about a mile. “Easy there Bubbles.” It was the honey sweet voice of one of her sisters, a stunning Rose Quartz known under the number 130, one of the first one hundred and fifty Rose Quartzes made by Pink Diamond. Her baritone giggle lifted from her ample chest, hoping her light heartedness might sooth her jumpy companion. “It’s gonna be okay Bubz. They're only gossiping.”

 Bubbles or Bubz: it was a name she had earned from her sisters. A term of endearment due to her short form in comparison to the others. Not that she was poorly made or incapable of fighting. She could defend just as well as any other quartz. She was just, smaller. She had the same peach pink skin as her sisters, and long pink hair that touched just above the small of her back, thought it was hardly curled- unlike RQ130.

 One of the first 150; RQ130 was a marvel. A stunning beauty. Thick, tall, her pink hair a mess of tight ringlets which she tied into a high pony-tail at the top of her head. Yes, she was perfect. And RQ1847, well, she was just... Less thick. Less stunning. But to compare one’s self to the first 150--that wasn’t fair. 

 RQ1847 forced a smile and nodded. Though in the pit of her being was a feeling of dread. 

 The room went quiet as the sound of heavy footsteps reverberated from the bright pink walls. RQ1847 turned her eyes to the skies and looked upon Yellow Diamond. Far less merciful than the benevolent Pink she’d sworn herself to. She didn’t speak, though the spikes in her eyes dilated in a way that hinted to the emotion she kept hidden so well upon her pointed face. Sadness. Heartbreak. 

 Then rage.

 “Pink Diamond has been shattered,” She didn’t need to speak loudly for a cloud of unease to fall over the hushed room. No one dared to speak, despite the shock that the gossip was more than blabbering females wasting time. 

“By a Rose Quartz.” Now the warriors found their voices. They turned to one another in disgust, outrage in their tones. A few more were choking on their tears. 

 

 “Impossible!” 

 

“A Rose Quartz?”

 

“That’s insanity!”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Was it you?”

 

“Don’t be stupid! I wouldn’t!”

 

RQ130’s voice rose above the others, commanding attention even in the presence of a Diamond. “We have sworn loyalty to our Pink Diamond! Who among us would harm our very creator?” RQ130 kneeled, pulling her blade from the gem at her thigh and shoving it to the ground, her head bowed. Her sisters followed suit, each one slamming their fists to their glowing gems to retrieve their weapons and imbedding the sharpest point to the floor. RQ1847 summoned her shield and kneeled behind it, as if it would protect her from the Diamond’s fury, and hide her own face which ran the risk of becoming stained with tears. 

 “If there is a traitor among us, let us be the ones to obtain her!” RQ130’s voice though firm, quivered at every pause to betray her pain. 

 “The Rose Quartz responsible has fled, along with a Pearl-” A Rose Quartz in the crowd interrupted Yellow Diamond. “Then we will give chase!” This exclamation was met with growls of agreement. To which Yellow Diamond raised her hand and narrowed her gaze, all emotion gone from her eyes. “This does not concern any of you any longer.” 

 There was a baffled silence. 

 RQ1847 lifted her head. Didn’t concern them! One of their own had laid waste to their Diamond! Their precious Diamond! It concerned them more than any other gem!

 “A 150 is to blame.” If RQ1847 had been able to see the room from Yellow Diamond’s eyes, it would have been easy to pick out those a part of the original 150. Each one of them tensed. 

 An explanation was not needed. All the Rose Quartzes finally understood what Yellow Diamond was getting at. If one of the earliest of their kind was defective and would turn against a diamond--- who’s to say they all wouldn’t?

 “Yellow please!” The door behind the Diamond opened and the ever graceful Blue Diamond entered the packed room, flanked by two of her pearls. One Pearl looked ahead, or one could assume she looked ahead- considering the bangs of her short hair hid her eyes. The other Pearl looked at her feet, distressed by the circumstances. Her hair was white as a new star, brushing the back of her thighs even when pulled into a tail. Her skin was a blue lighter than the surface of Neptune, and her body was lean as well as delicate. It looked like she could break from simple tripping. But Pearls didn’t trip. They were far too proper. 

 “It’s not worth the risk. They’ll all pay for their kind's mistake.” Yellow Diamond didn’t turn to look at her equal. She didn’t need to look at her to know that the Diamond had a face awash with tears. “But they’re hers'.” Blue Diamond’s tone was begging and weak. “They’re all we have left of her.” 

 Again the door opened and all the Rose Quartzes remained frozen where they knelt. Several of their comrades stood there. Jaspers, Amethysts, an army of quartzes. “Please,” Blue Diamond begged again. “I’m not ready.” For a moment, Yellow Diamond seemed to waver, her intent to shatter these Rose Quartzes faltering. The silence wrapped around the room like a heavy blanket. 

 

“Seal them.” 

 

Tension visible on Blue Diamond seemed to unwind, a new wave of tears soaking the floor where they dripped with an impressive thud. “Thank you Yellow.” 

 Fear wove it’s way through RQ1847, her chocolate eyes flicking to RQ130 who wouldn’t move. 

 “130,” RQ1847 whispered. Still she didn’t move. She remained kneeled, her head down, her eyes shut and tear ducts leaking as the Diamonds took their leave and the quartz army advanced. They easily doubled the amount of Rose Quartzes in the room. Their fate was clear. The army would overpower them, destroy their physical forms, and seal them in their gems. When the door shut behind the Diamonds, several of the Rose Quartzes stood, not willing to be cast aside so easily. But so many-- so many of the Rose Quartzes remained kneeling with their eyes blinded by tears. 

 

None of the 150 stood. 

 

The army was made of three types of warriors. Those that were reluctant, those that were pained by their task, and those that wanted nothing more than vengeance. 

 The next moments passed by at light speed, and yet in slow motion all at once. 

 The army, in a aggregation of color, rushed towards the mass of pink in front of them, weapons drawn. RQ1847 leapt to her feet as a Jasper’s blade struck her shield. “130!” She yelled, shoving the Jasper back. RQ130 didn’t respond, an Amethyst standing over her with an axe in hand. RQ1847 dove forward, her shield making contact with the axe but throwing her back with it’s force. She skittered across the floor, her shield falling from her grasp and clattering beside her. She lifted her head. “130!!” she screamed more desperately. 

 RQ130 lifted her head and opened her eyes, which locked with RQ1847. “Run Bubz.” 

 It was then that she was run through by a Jasper’s spear from behind, the pointed end sticking from her chest. It was as if someone paused a monitor-- for RQ1847’s world stopped and when the world pressed play again, there was a cloud of smoke, and in RQ130’s place was a stone spinning on the unforgiving floor. 

 RQ1847 couldn’t find the will to move. Not until RQ130’s gem was picked up and forced into a bubble which was thrown into the air, floating peacefully among others already lost in battle, oblivious to the chaos below them. 

 RQ1847 backed up away from the battle, unnoticed among the carnage. Her back hit a column. This was it. She was going to be bound to her gem forever or shattered when Blue Diamond’s grieving was done. She looked up at the ceiling, a window open to the stars above. For a moment the sounds of battle were muffled and she imagined what it was like to float as her sisters did. From where she stood, it looked as though the gems were among the stars. 

 Perhaps being sealed wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 Shutting her eyes, condemned to the same fate as the others, she tilted her head back, giving an opening to anyone willing to strike. It was only a moment later that she felt a small hand grip hers, and pull her around the column she leaned on. She stumbled, catching herself on the wall and opened her eyes to the shadows. “Just do it!” She demanded. 

 But what stood in front of her was no Quartz warrior. It was the Blue Pearl from earlier. The one with the long white hair. Her gem glowed upon her forehead, a perfect circle of light breaking through the shadows. She raised a slender finger to her plump lips as they puckered. “Shhhh.” She didn’t wait for an answer, pulling the Rose Quartz behind her. 

 She dragged her to a door, too small for a Diamond and pressed her hand to the pad which sent the door opening in a diagonal before she was pushed on the other side of it, the Blue Pearl right behind her. When the door shut, it shut out the sound of battle, easing the ears but not the mind. 

 With her hand no longer squeezing tightly to RQ1847’s, the Blue Pearl crossed her arms subconsciously over her small chest, and turned her gaze to the floor. “Come on... We don’t have much time.” she whispered, walking ahead of the female she rescued. 

 “W-Wait!” RQ1847 scurried after the pearl. “You’re saving me,” it was more of a statement than a question. “Why?” But the Pearl kept silent. No doubt she was trained to do so. 

 “I...I’m RQ18--.” 

 “You can just call yourself Rose Quartz.” She corrected quickly. “After all... There’s only... One-...Two of you left now...” The Rose Quartz gave the Blue Pearl a look. “If the traitor can still be called a Rose Quartz...” she mumbled under her breath. 

 Rose pursed her lips. “Um... Aren’t you kinda a traitor too?” It was Blue’s turn to give the other a look.

 “I’m... No! I just...” She stumbled over her words, as if she hadn’t thought of that before. “I... You... They were going to seal you... But you didn’t do it...” she looked at Rose from the corner of her eye. “It... Didn’t seem right.” 

 “They were going to seal us all.” Rose interjected. Not that she meant to sound ungrateful. “Why’d you save me?” Blue smiled sheepishly, a blush tinting her aqua skin as her purple eyes glanced downward. “You were the smallest.” 

 Rude. Just rude. 

 “This base isn’t exactly big,” Rose finally spoke up. “They’re going to find us.” There she went again, seeming ungrateful. “I just... Did your rescue plan happen to come with a part two?” 

 Blue gave a nervous laugh. “Uhhm.” Other than that sound, she didn’t express herself further. Rose gave a heavy sigh of frustration. 

 “Oh!” Blue turned around to look at Rose. “There are escape pods on the other side of the station. You can seek refuge in another Diamond’s sector.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Listen Little Blue. I don’t think I’ll be well received by White Diamond. She probably already knows Pink’s been shattered and is on her way right now.”

 Blue arched a brow and smiled. “I’m not talking about those Diamonds.” 

 Rose also arched a brow. But she didn’t smile as her new found friend did. 

 “What? You didn’t think our four Diamond’s were the only ones in the universe did you?”

 

The news might have shocked her. It might have. Because she did think that. But there was no time for shock. 

 

“One got away!” A Jasper yelled from not far behind them. Rose and Blue dove in the shadows of the hall seeking safety. “You have to leave.” Rose whispered, “You can’t be seen with me. Blue Diamond will shatter you!” But the stubborn Pearl shook her head. 

 “You’ll never get to the pods without my direction!” She hissed in a hushed tone. 

 “Well then just show me a map!” 

 “Fine!” The Pearl shut her eyes, the round gem on her forehead glowing before a projection was cast in front of her. The schematics for the base came into view before zooming in and converting the blue print to a grid that resembled a maze. Rose looked at it for a long while and then looked over at Blue. 

 “Okay fine I need your direction.” Rose growled, making Blue roll her eyes. Rose pulled a dagger from the glowing stone at her chest and pressed it to Blue’s neck, making the girl squeal and give her an incredulous look. “What in Diamond’s name are you doing?” Rose already had the gem's hands behind her back, gripped at her wrist as she pulled the pearl close to her chest from behind and walked her out of the shadows. 

 “Play along.” she grumbled. 

 A Jasper and an Amethyst stopped mid-step as Rose and Blue came into their field of vision. “There you are!” Jasper hissed, pulling a blade from the triangular gem on her stomach. The Amethyst, who was much leaner than the Jasper put her hand on the woman’s chest. “Stop! She’s got one of Blue’s Pearls!”

 “Get any closer and I’ll shatter her! I swear I will!” 

 Amethyst growled. “Yellow Diamond was right! They’re all defective!”

 “Drop your weapons!” Rose continued, backing up. The two warriors did as they were told, not pleased with being ordered by someone who was not their commander. “You’re going to wait twenty minutes before you tell anyone I’ve gone.” With that, Rose dragged Blue away, not releasing her until they’d rounded the corner. Blue took the lead, shouting out directions as Rose kept step with her. 

 They managed to make it to the escape pods without encountering anymore soldiers, meaning the two they encountered before kept their word. They stopped in front of the pod door, Blue placed her hand on it and the panels opened in a diamond shape, showing small room big enough for only about four gems. 

 “Alright. Just keep South East and you’ll eventually hit sector XJ78P. The Diamonds shouldn’t waste time pursuing you. There you can seek sanctuary from the Diamonds of that sector.

 Rose nodded, listening closely. Adrenaline was still pumping through her form, regardless of the fact that is was made of light. “Thank you.”

 Blue smiled, lifting her hand from the panel. “You’re welcome.” Rose opened her pink lips to ask her again, why she would risk being shattered to help her. But she didn’t get the chance. 

 “Watch out!” Was all that came out of her mouth instead, and she lunged forward to shove Blue out of the way of an incoming arrow. She collided with her, sending both of them spinning and tumbling into the pod, the door snapping shut behind them as a blinding light filled the pod.

 

Then darkness.

 

 


	2. Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We're getting a bit more into the story. I promise it will get more interesting and more smutty *cough cough* in time. But first we have to get the ball rolling. I'm not one to dive right into the smut, I want there to be a story- I'm trying to create the whole package! DX

‘Blue...’ 

‘...Rose.’ 

‘Who...’

‘Which one....’

Light filled her vision, eyes fluttering open. Stars. Was she in the base? Still peering at the stars? Was she sealed? Bubbled? Could you still see the outside world from your gem? 

‘No... I saved her...’

‘No... I mean...Blue saved me...’ 

She sat up from the chilled smooth floor. Her eyes sliding from one side of the pod. No. Both sides of the pod. At once? 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head, reaching up to squeeze her temples. Her fingers wove through her hair. “Why can’t I think right?” That wasn’t her voice. Not Blue’s. Not Rose’s. It was deeper- but also sweet. Like warm honey. 

She pulled her hands away from her face, her white blonde hair remaining tangled in her grip. 

‘Wait. Blonde?’

She jumped to her feet and instantly regretted it, feeling dizzy all over again. A stumble forward and she was leaning against the control panel of the pod, her eyes cast down on the blinking screen. “Deep breath.” she told herself, tilting her head back to look through the window. Four awestruck orbs greeted her, shining like the stars. 

Except they weren’t stars. They were eyes. Two sets. Four total. 

On one face. 

Her face. 

“Ahhhhh!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing back and hitting the familiar floor. Even her scream was different than her own. Different than theirs. “W-What?” 

She crawled back over to the pod’s control panel and pulled herself up, leaning closer to the glass, marveling at what she had come to realize was her reflection. Their reflection. 

She brought her hands to her face, caressing it gently, as if the softest touch would shatter the illusion. Her eyes, all four of them were hers, but not hers all the same. Her fingers traced her face, starting at the gem upon her forehead just above a pair of pale full brows. The gem was iridescent. It contained undertones of purple, pink, and aqua depending on the way she tilted her head. And she did. She tilted her head this way and that, trying to see all the colors until she grew dizzy with the effort. 

Her nose was not what Rose nor Blue had. Rose’s was small, button like- while Blue’s had been sharp and angular. This nose was petite like Rose’s but angular like Blues, rounding at the tip gently. 

On either side of the nose were the eyes that startled her to begin with. The first were a large almond shape and surrounded by a thick veil of lashes. They contained an aqua that could have been taken right from Earth’s oceans. The ones under those were smaller. These resembled Rose’s, just lighter. They were narrower than the other two, lashes finer, the color of Mercury’s surface. 

Those fingers dragged lower, caressing lips soft to the touch and plush. The upper lip curving to the dip of her cupid’s bow. 

Her fingers dragged along an angled chin, down a slender neck, to the gem just below her collar bone. The same color as the stone on her brow, but this one was cut like that of a Rose Quartz. Curious fingers trailed lower until---.

A blush lit her creme toned skin. “I-I’m sorry! I...” She looked around the pod. Realizing that she... Was apologizing to herself.

She looked down at this body that was theirs. Hers. Her blush stayed on her cheeks. 

Neither Rose or Blue had much of a chest. But this body did. This body had a full figure. Large breasts led down to a waist that pinched tightly before flaring out into wide hips and thick thighs. Her palms followed the curves, spinning as if she could see behind herself succeeding in tangling herself in her silky hair. 

Her hands removed themselves from her body, unweaving herself from her locks. Once she was freed from her self made prison, she was able to view her hair more easily. The full silky strands brushed against the back of her ankles, following her like a cloak when she turned and walked from one end of the pod to the other in spite of the short distance. 

She took a chunk in her palm, examining it closely. It was blonde- but pale. It shown with an iridescence containing light pink undertones. She let it fall delicately from her fingers and smiled, twirling and giggling, her long slender arms lifting above her head in a dance full of grace-- the likes of which perhaps known to Blue Pearl but not to Rose. 

Her spinning stopped. “Rose! Blue! I---...” She looked around the pod again. That’s right. They weren’t there. She was... Alone? 

She slumped in the captain’s chair, looking into her reflection. “What am I? What are... we?” Rose had never fused before, though she had seen her sisters do it several times. Blue Pearl... Well she was just a Pearl. She looked down at her hands, puzzled. How did she know that? How did she know both their lives? It was as if there were no secrets. As if she had lived none of them, and all of them. 

The life of a Pearl was a simple existence. Serve. Every cycle of day and night without stop a Pearl would serve her Diamond. 

“My Diamond!” There was another flash of light in the pod and quickly the new being became less like herself, she felt sick- as if she was loosing her existence. She once knew everything about the two beings she was made of, and all at once she knew nothing. For a moment there was emptiness as if some sort of purgatory left her suspended. Then there was vertigo and then two bodies being tossed to each end of the pod with cries a mix of pain and surprise. 

Rose slid down the wall she’d been tossed against, hitting the floor with a thud. In the time it took her to regain her senses Blue Pearl was up and looking panicked. “My Diamond! My Blue Diamond! Oh she will be furious with me!” she shot Rose a look full of distain. “I’m not supposed to be here! Why did you take me with you?” she jabbed a finger in her direction, her eyes holding an anger fit for a Diamond rather than a tiny Pearl. 

Rose set her jaw and used the wall behind her to assist her standing. “Well excuse me for saving your existence!” She snorted, using the wall as support to pull herself back to her feet. 

“Saved my existence? You’ve ruined it!” Blue was a Pearl. A PEARL. What was a Pearl without a Diamond to serve. “We’ve got to turn this ship around!” Blue ran to the captain’s chair and threw herself into it, pressing her hands to the control panel. But her hands where shaking. She pushed the buttons frantically, trying to track where they were and how far they had gone. 

“Blue.” A hand caressed the Pearl’s nimble fingers, halting their movement. Blue turned her head to lock eyes with Rose. She saw her through blurry eyes. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her vision, causing dears to fall down her pale aqua cheeks. 

“Blue we can’t go back.” Blue opened her full lips to protest, only to have Rose interrupt. “We can’t.” The Pearl who’s life existed only to serve, set her jaw, unable to accept this reality. 

“You helped me escape. You’re a traitor. If you go back you’ll be shattered. Do you understand?” Rose’s words sounded cold, but how else did you get through to a Pearl? 

Still She protested. “But... My Diamond needs me! She needs me I--!”

“She doesn’t!” Rose snapped. Yes, some of this was her own selfishness. There was a possibility, although slim, that they could go back, continue the ruse that Blue Pearl had been kidnapped. But what about Rose? She would be bubbled. Probably shattered. Shattered simply for all the frustration she caused. Even if they went back and continued the ruse, there was no guarantee they would believe them. After all, Rose had rescued her from being struck by an arrow. That was a little suspicious. 

There was no way they were going back. 

“Blue... She’ll make a new Pearl...She doesn’t need you.” Blue’s bottom lip quivered, tears spilling from her large round eyes. Rose crouched down, reaching up to wipe the tears away with the back of her knuckle. “But I do.” The Pearl looked down at the Quartz and gave her a puzzled expression, to which Rose gave a smile. 

“You rescued me. You know how to fly the ship and...” Rose trailed off, looking down and bitting her lip- a soft pink coating her round face. “You’re um...” She smiled sheepishly and looked back up at the long haired girl. “You’re all I’ve got now.” 

In truth, they were all each other had now. 

A weak smile crossed Blue’s face. She reached up to wipe what was left of her tears away and nodded. “Yes.” It was really all she needed to say. Rose nodded in return and got to her feet, leaning against the side of the chair and looking down at the panel that didn’t make any sense to her. “So uh,” she lifted her gaze to the window and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “How long until we get to sector XJ78P?”

Blue tapped a few buttons on the panel and leaned back as a hologram radiated from it’s surface. “At our current speed, roughly *52 parsecs.” Rose sighed and nodded. “I suppose that’s not so bad.” Pearl nodded, remaining at the captain’s chair to confirm they were on the right course, one that would avoid potential hazards. 

Rose shifted to the west side of the pod where there was a ledge lined with pillows where she could sit. “Soooo...” Rose started awkwardly as Blue continued to run her fingers over the flashing panel that would likely become her self imposed post for the next 52 parsecs. “Should we talk about, you know?” 

Blue merely crinkled her brow in confusion. She looked over her shoulder and arched a thin brow, as if silently pressing Rose to elaborate. There were, after all, many things they could talk about. It hadn’t been an uneventful day. 

An exasperated sigh left Rose’s lips before she pursed them, looking down at her feet which kicked lightly, not quite able to touch the ground. “About the fusing thing.” She looked up from her feet through her lashes somewhat shyly. 

A blue hue rose to the Pearl’s face. Quickly looking away, she cleared her throat. “What about it?” She murmured, though her voice had a slight edge to it as if the topic was unpleasant. 

The Quartz almost felt stupid for asking. “Well, did you know that two different types of gems could fuse?” Blue shrugged in response, keeping her eyes on the twinkling void in front of them. “Yeah. I knew. Everyone knows that. It’s just,” she paused, looking for the right word. “Wrong.” 

“Why?” Rose shot back, and immediately Blue felt like she was speaking to a hatchling. “You’re young. You just don’t understand. You’re pretty new.” she mumbled. Which was true. Rose was one of the last batches of Rose Quartz created. But, Blue felt Rose’s eyes still on her so she sighed and slumped in the chair she sat in and continued. “Every gem can fuse. So it’s common sense that different gems can do the same with one another. So in a way it’s an unspoken truth. But it’s not something that’s acceptable.” She looked over at Rose who maintained a confused expression but listened intently. 

“It’s just,” Again Blue couldn’t find the words. “Dirty.” Rose narrowed her eyes so Blue continued. “There’s... There’s just no reason for two different gems to fuse! Gems of them same rank fuse in times of crisis. Quartzes fuse all the time but gems like me, they don’t. There’s just no reason. It’s not done! It’s not right! It’s-... It’s--!” 

Rose quickly stood up and put her hands on the Pearl’s shoulders, standing behind her. “H-Hey hey! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.” she whispered, seeing that the blue gem had gone off on a tangent. It was as if the concept had been beaten into her core. Which maybe it had. She didn’t know what sort of training a pearl went through. “I just thought,” she bit her lip, a blush making it’s way up her chest. “Uh, that it felt,” she swallowed and looked away, mumbling through pursed lips. “Good.” 

Blue shivered, not quite in disgust. More like she had just heard someone divulge a naughty secret. “It- It couldn’t have!” she cried out, standing from the chair and pushing the girl’s hands off her shoulders. 

Rose smirked and pointed at her, though she stepped back, her other hand on her hip. “Ha! You said it couldn’t! Not that it didn’t!” She grinned triumphantly. It made her feel a bit better. As if Blue not denying it was a victory. 

Blue’s face turned bright. “I-I didn’t s-say it did!” she stuttered out incredulously. Rose giggled, that grin still plastered on her face. “It’s what you don’t say that matters!” Blue crinkled her nose and her brow. “Oh that’s not even a thing!” Rose was full on laughing now, both hands holding her sides as she arched a brow and stood up straight. “Be serious!” Blue yelled. 

Rose covered her mouth with the back of her hand and took a few breaths in order to calm herself, then a few more to be able to speak properly. “You have to admit.” she murmured, stepping closer to Blue, her face much more serious than it had be a moment ago, as if someone flipped a switch. “We were beautiful.” 

Blue crossed her arms and looked down at her dainty slippered feet, suddenly finding them more interesting than the conversation. Once again, it was her lack of words that spoke to Rose. “Have you ever felt so strong?” The pink haired gem whispered, their bodies only a foot away from each other. With her arms still crossed, Blue looked up at her fellow renegade, her plump lips pursed and her eyes far away. “I’ve never felt strong at all.” 

The Quartz gave a weak smile, her hand reaching forward to idly run over one of Blue’s hands tucked partially in her crossed arms. “What where we?” she asked, her eyes locking with the other girl’s. 

Blue answered before she registered it herself. Instinctively she knew. Like it was part of her being. 

 

“Rainbow Quartz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *52 Parsecs: This took a hot minute to figure out. After all gems don't age and they wouldn't convert distance in the same way as on earth. So after some consideration I went with the distance being 52 parsecs. Which- assuming that our girls are going half the speed of light (reasonable for their technology I think) then it will take them 156 earth years to reach the sector. Don't worry- I won't be going over the next 152 years in the pod for these two. In fact the next chapter we'll probably see these two reach their destination and meet some domineering diamonds. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments keep me going! *.*


	3. Rising Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! You made it to the smut! Just a little taste of it- I had to let it take it's course. I wont spoil anything! Enjoy! <3

They spent a long time in silence. It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence. They were both so deep in thought that they didn’t notice it. Rose was the first one to break the silence. “Let’s fuse again.” Blue looked up at her and crinkled her brows. “E-excuse me?” Rose must have completely ignored every word she said. 

“You liked it right?” Rose arched a brow. If she liked it, why shouldn’t they do it again? Clearly Rose didn’t grasp the controversy around it which is why Blue scoffed. She opened her mouth, clearly to protest, but Rose was having none of it. “Yeah yeah I know. Dirty, or whatever. But,” She made a show of lifting her hands palm up looking around the pod. “Who’s gonna know?” 

“I’ll know!” Blue looked at Rose like she was stupid. 

“Yeah so? Shall I add that to the list of all the bad things we’ve done today? Not exactly a short list, pretty pearl!” Rose scoffed, flicking the sheer fabric that fluffed at her hips in a tutu that stayed open at the front of her leotard. 

Flustered, Blue smoothed the fabric back down and narrowed her eyes. “Fine!” she huffed, surprising Rose. She echoed the answer, a smile on her face. “Fine?” Blue nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “But never again! One more time! Just to-... Just to-.... Just to stop you from bugging me!” 

“Oh? Not because you like it?” Rose teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“No!” Blue growled, stepping back and putting her arms above her head gracefully. She looked to Rose with half lidded eyes, pausing. Rose stood there dumbly, arching a brow. Blue arched a brow back and scoffed. “Well?” 

“Well what?” Rose cocked her hip and arched a brow. Blue sighed in exasperation. “Well get into position!” Still Rose looked at her blankly. “Haven’t you ever fused before?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“No, the first time was with you.” She suddenly felt embarrassed. “I thought you hadn’t either. You made it sound like that anyway.” Rose mumbled. Blue lowered her arms, her tone softer when she spoke again. “I haven’t. I’ve just seen it happen a few times. So have you.” That was true. But Rose had hardly paid attention. After all, when her sisters fused it was in the heat of battle. There was really no time to sit down upon fallen enemies and take notes. 

Blue cleared her throat, pulling Rose from her thoughts. “Well. Let’s practice. It can’t be that difficult if we fused on accident.” Rose looked at her hopefully. “But I can’t dance.” she mumbled. Blue giggled and pushed her white bangs behind her ears, exposing her gem more clearly. “Every gem can dance. Just,” She twirled, the sheer fabric at her hips lifting with the motion, exposing her long legs more clearly. “Do what comes naturally.” 

“Naturally. Right.” Rose nodded sharply. She was determined and that determination showed in her eyes. Blue got back into her position and Rose followed suit. She twirled at the same time as Blue and successfully ended up smacking her in the chest with the back of her hand. If she truly needed it breath- it would have knocked the wind out of her. 

Rose smiled, though it was an embarrassed one as Blue winced and rubbed her chest. Good thing her gem wasn’t there. “You’re trying too hard.” she scolded, though it was half hearted. “Don’t do what I would do,” she smiled, trying to be more understanding. “Do what you would do. You’re a Quartz, it’s different.” Rose nodded and backed up to the other end of the pod to start again. The pink pod didn’t allow a lot of space for dancing, but if she did as Blue directed and kept it simple and true to herself, then vast space wasn’t needed. 

They started again, dancing to music that didn’t exist. Blue danced as one would expect a pearl to. She lifted her arms again, foot pointed, standing upon the toes of one foot and twirled, her long white hair following her. Rose took a different approach. She too gave a much smaller spin, her hips moving as if they weren’t attached to her body as Blue spun her way gracefully towards her. The pink haired gem reached out and took the other’s hand softly. She guided her to spin twirling her against her body, her back to her chest. Rose’s free hand caressed Blue’s small hip, causing the girl to blush. Fusion was intimate in itself, but she felt more flustered than she aught to. 

Rose twirled her back out again, extending her arm to spread the lovely pearl out more completely. Blue stood upon one foot, the other leg extended fully outward, stretching back. Her hand held gently to Rose’s, keeping herself steady. Her raised foot touched back down, standing on both her toes and switching feet so she could twirl back into Rose’s arms. Facing one another, Blue hooked her leg over Rose’s hip causing Rose to instinctively cup the girls thigh, only a few modest inches away from the curve of her rump. 

With one hand in Rose’s, the other upon Rose’s shoulder, she pressed closer to the quartz, their bodies flush together, their foreheads touching as they looked into one another’s eyes. Both faces grew hot. They would have pulled away from one another in embarrassment. Maybe they should have. But something kept them frozen together and just as before their forms were replaced with light that molded together to form one beautiful being. 

The breath taken swept into one chest, one form made of two. Pillowy soft lips opened, slightly parted to take in the breath the body didn’t need. The two sets of eyes opened and looked down, taking in their form. “We did it! I did it?” She didn’t know how to refer to herself like this. Was she two beings? No. she was the best and worst of both. She was one. One beautiful creature. “They did it.” she murmured, looking into the glass to examine herself. 

For the first time Rainbow Quartz examined her clothing, which she hadn’t payed much attention to when she came into existence the first time. 

Her clothing was minimal, not that she minded. It allowed for maximum movement. On her torso was a tight leotard, similar to that of Blue’s though this one was made out of a thicker, glossy material. Unlike Blue’s this one was white and was held to her body without straps to keep it in place. The sweet heart neck line left little to the imagination, plunging down between her breasts, exposing their curve and stopping just after where her belly button would be if she had been human. Her legs were partially covered with sheer black fabric, cut out at the sides to expose a portion of her thighs before disappearing under the leotard. 

On her feet she wore boots, a similar substance to the one on her torso. They reached above her knees, lined at the top with a light blue band, matching one she wore around her curved waist. Upon her hands were gloves, also white with a blue, which stopped mid-forearm and where cut to expose her fingers to the air but on her palms. Other than what the gloves offered, her arms were completely exposed. 

The thick sash around her waist kept a sheer robe tight to her waist. The robe hung from her shoulders, holding an iridescence similar to her two gems: purple with aqua and green undertones. The robes edge brushed at mid-calf, and the long flowing sleeves hung at her wrists until she lifted her arms, causing them to slide to the crooks of them. She didn’t bother to place the robe on her shoulders. She liked where it was. 

The only reflection she had was that of glass, and just as before, she liked what she saw. Her hands pressed against her body, running down her sides and stopping at her hips. Was it vain to think of herself as beautiful when she was made up of two people? It was a compliment to both of them wasn’t it? Did it matter if she was a little vain? There was no one around to judge her.

Giggling, Rainbow Quartz, who would refer to herself as Rain, plopped down on the seats available to her, pulling her long hair out of the way so she wouldn’t sit on it. She thought that like this, she may be lonely. But she didn’t. For some reason she felt complete. She wanted to run, jump, twirl, everything she couldn’t do in this little pod. Suddenly 52 parsecs felt far too long after all. 

Sighing, Rain rested her hand on her thigh, drawing circles on it’s surface. A shiver rocked through her. It felt oddly pleasant to run her hands over herself. Neither Rose nor Blue ever had the time or wherewithal to take the time to explore their physical forms. Rose was a warrior, an agent of destruction, and Blue was a servant. Blue might as well not exist considering she lived only for the satisfaction of her Diamond. 

Both hands at her thighs trailed back up, dancing fingertips sending tickling sensations over her flesh until she reached her slender neck. She sighed and shut her eyes, all four of them, and leaned back, letting her hands trail back down over the gem between her collar bones and then further to her breasts. Her exposed finger nails traced the outline of her leotards neckline, following its dip down to send more of those delightful tingling sensations across her flesh. As her finger trailed from the base of the dip back up the center, it met her other hand, which had joined it’s match for the journey across her skin. 

At the top of the dip, the hands separated, each following the curve of their corresponding breast before dipping into the fabric, about to pull it away from the skin when-- 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ It was the voice of Blue in her head.  
‘Me? What are you doing?’ Rose replied. There forms were precent, though not in the physical world. It was as if they could see one another and converse within the headspace of their shared form. As if their unity had split, but only mentally. 

‘It’s not me! Quit touching me! Her! Us!’ Blue argued stubbornly with a heavy blush on her face. Rose’s face was equally bright as she shook her head. ‘It’s not like I’m the only one in control! I’m not doing it!’ 

It was true, they existed mutually between the two of them, and this shared form was driven by the will and desire of both beings in unity to one another. It meant no one was guilty, and no one was innocent. 

‘I guess... I guess I wanted to explore a little bit.’ Blue conceded, not looking at Rose. Rose smiled weakly and nodded. ‘That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I wanted to as well.’ Blue bit her lip and looked back at Rose through her thick lashes. ‘Have you ever,’ she trailed off, looking up in the void that was their shared mind. ‘You know, but in your own body?’ Rose shook her head. ‘You?’ Blue mirrored the action. ‘No of course not.’ 

Rose approached her accidental friend and took her hands, the blush still on her face. ‘Then... Why don’t we try it together... In this form...’ A shy smile graced Blue’s lips and she nodded, unable to speak the words out loud. 

When Rain sprang free from her headspace, her hands were still on the hem of her neck line, which was more like a breast line than anything. She swallowed and without delaying any longer, yanked at the fabric, her eyes squeezing shut. 

She felt shy. As if she was exposed and at the same time not exposed at all. It was her own body. She had nothing to hide. Each of her eyes opened one at a time, hesitant to look and when she did, she blushed a light lavender color. Her clothing laid scrunched up beneath her ample breasts, exposed to the air within the pod. Swallowing thickly, she removed the grip she held on the garment and lifted her hands out of the way to get a better look at herself. 

Should a physical form cause so much satisfaction? Was that normal? Looking from left to right, as if checking to make sure she was alone in the tiny pink pod, she let her hands travel down and cup her breasts. Unlike those of Rose or Blue, these overflowed in her hands, the soft flesh hardly contained within them despite the larger size of her hands in her new form. “Soft...” she murmured subconsciously, spreading her fingers to envelope more of the pillow like surface. 

Below her palms rested slightly puffed nipples the lightest shade of pink mixed with lavender she’d ever witnessed. She pulled her palms away from her breasts, letting them bounce against her chest to admire them. Why did mounds of flesh excite her? Was that even possible? Her thick thighs pressed together, capturing a sudden heat that rushed at her core, making her gasp. 

The heat wasn’t unpleasant, just a shock. In fact she rather liked the sensation. 

Capturing her lower lip between her teeth, she smiled mischievously to herself and flicked her nipples between her thumbs. “A-Ah...” A little moan of pleasure escaped her lips and she quickly reached up to cover her mouth, only to remember there was no one around to hear. Giggling at her own stupidity, she ran her fingers back down to her nipples and gave them more attention, purring as she pinched them between her fingers. 

This time she squealed, delighted with the sensation. For some reason the slight pain gave her pleasure. She bit her lip and looked down at herself, at some point her legs had spread on their own, bending for her feet to rest on the seat. From the simple attention to her sensitive nipples, her hips had bucked against the air, craving something more than what she had been giving herself. 

Rain let her fingers drag slowly off her nipples, which where perked high at attention like little pearls of their own. Any and all shame she had felt abandoned her, and she quickly slipped her sash from her waist, letting her robe fall down her arms as she pulled her leotard from her torso and pushed her leggings down her thighs, letting them catch upon her boots which she hadn’t bothered taking off. She had more to explore. 

Cooing softly, her hand trailed down the smooth mound between her thighs that had been the source of all the heat and ran her fingers around the tiny slit. Her breath hitched, that small action making her thighs shake and urging her to spread them wider. She purred as the slit opened with her movement, exposing a pussy that glistened the same pink lavender as her nipples. 

An unexperienced palm reached down to caress it, cupping the intimate location with shaking hands. Immediately her hips bucked, her body pressing her for more. Then the sound of static hit her ears, then a voice. 

“This is Elysium bound for sector XJ78P, are you in need of assistance?” It was a ship captain coming over their speakers. Rainbow Quartz gasped and pulled her hands away from herself, in her panic she split back into two, Rose and blue blushing like mad. 

They stared at each other for quite some time, dumbstruck, unable to move, and unable to think independently of anything that didn’t involve nudity.  
“I repeat, This is Elysium bound for sector XJ78P, are you in need of assistance?” The voice was a little firmer this time. 

Blue crawled to her feet and dashed to the intercom. “Y-Yes! Yes we are!” Gazing out the window, it was clear to see that the ship was not one that came from their diamonds. This one was black as the night sky, making it particularly difficult to see unless one was looking, it’s glossy panels reflecting the stars. 

With their cry for help registered, a face appeared on their screen, blocking their view of the ship. What stood before them was clearly a pearl. Her skin was a pale white, her hair a light slate grey that flowed off the screen. Her body, what could be seen, was clad in a dark grey and white suit that clung to her small frame. She stepped back a bit, as if trying to get a better look at the two on her monitor, revealing a grey pearl at her stomach. “What is the nature of your distress?” Her voice had returned to it’s calm ‘pearlesque’ tone. 

Rose stood up at last, scrambling beside Blue who was in a daze, trying to come to grips with a pearl captaining a ship. Sure she herself was captaining a ship, but it was just an escape pod. This pearl stood with a pride that hinted that she was not under command, but the one doing the commanding. 

“W-We are refugees seeking asylum!” Rose pipped up when Blue couldn’t manage to pull herself together. Which would have been a fusion joke if they had been fused. 

The Black Pearl looked on skeptically. “Refugees?” Her hesitation was understandable. Refugees would lead her to believe these two were wanted criminals- not ones to get involved with, let alone aid. 

“We escaped a genocide.” Blue finally decided to speak- and in full non-stuttering sentences no less. “My friend is... One of the last Rose Quartzes left...” If it had been the time, Rose would have smiled at being called a friend. But she wasn’t paying enough attention. Not when anxiety was sinking down to her toes. This pearl would either help them, or drag them back to the Diamonds. For a long time the pearl stared at the refugees, emotionless and unspeaking. 

She turned her head, speaking to an unseen person behind her. “Bring them aboard.” She demanded, another voice responding, “Yes, Captain.” before the screen went black. 

It was only perhaps thirty seconds that passed, but it felt far too long before the escape pod jerked, sending Blue firmly back into her seat, and Rose (ever elegant) onto the floor. The pod was pulled by an unseen force- tugging them into the dark underbelly of their potential rescuers. 

They were growing so tired of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Wow- I didn't think I'd get this far to be honest. But 7 of you seem to like it and I'm grateful! I hope you are enjoying it and I'll keep writing for those of you who do! Kudos make me post faster! So if you ARE enjoying the story please let me know by commenting or kudoing! It gives me the confidence to continue. Thank you guys! ( *^* )


	4. On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;~;

Hey guys, as you may have noticed this is not a chapter. Unfortunately I spilled water on my computer. As a result I had to purchase a new one and the next chapter was written on it. I'm not going to rewrite that chapter just yet because I'm HOPING if I take it to a repair place they can at least retrieve my files. It was a complete chapter so if I don't have to write it again I would really rather not. I don't know how many people are reading this story but I do want to continue it. As of right now however I'm going to put it on hold and start another story in the mean time while I try to figure out my computer struggles. This coming story will be a Marvel one so if you're a fan of Character/Reader fics and you're a marvel fan, you might enjoy it. 

Thank you so much for your understanding! 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crab apples Batman! You actually read to the end!? I'm super honored! I hope you enjoyed yourself! If you did, shoot me a kudos or a comment. This is my first ever fic and I'm having fun writing it but if other people like it too I'd enjoy trying to update it every week! 
> 
> Thanks my Gemphiles! <3


End file.
